


Predetermined, Yet Forgotten

by Browa123



Series: Browa's NDRV3 AU Crap [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Major Spoilers!!, Pre-game characters, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: He planned to propose to his beloved in the world that he knew they loved most.





	1. Awakening To Unfamilliarity

He blinks awake, noting he's still wearing his black uniform, holding another's hand tightly.

Turning to the side, Ouma sees his beloved, hat draped over his eyes as usual. "Shuuichi-kun?" he called out to the other. "Ungh... this..." The hatted other mutters weakly. "This is..." Ouma sits up and helps the other to as well, they're still mumbling. "This is..." their eyes brighten before they turn to Ouma with excited vigor from nowhere. "This is how we would wake up of we were in Dangan Ronpa!!" He exclaimed quickly. Ouma feels a bead of sweat roll down his head. "Whatever you say, Shuuichi-kun..." Ouma replies.

Ouma was your average schoolboy, with an average life, and a boyfriend deeply obsessed with the television show Dangan Ronpa. Ouma didn't agree with the show's kill or be killed morals, or how it managed to stay running despite the claims on the show's obvious screwed up ethics. It was just to popular as a murder mystery for fans of the show. Especially his boyfriend. Saihara was the type of fan who loved the show more than life itself. He was hooked the moment the first season came out when he was five, watching it in private behind the back of his uncle and all.

Ouma first met Saihara in Middle School, after transfering from his old one because of a bullying problem. Ouma came across the boy, eyes glued to his phone, as he binged the 49th season behind the school. Ouma tried to approach, for Saihara to grab him by the arm and drag him to his side. "Have you seen this good a twist in any other T.V show? The heroine is the mastermind in this season, the entire time it was the protag's waifu!!" Saihara had said. Very impressionable first words indeed. Despite the awkward first meeting, Ouma found something luring him back to Saihara every day he was free. Wether the other boy's looks or passion, the nice personality under all the obsession with his favorite show. It wasn't long before they began dating.

They kept their relationship secret, Ouma's sexual orientation being a root cause of most bullying issues at his old school. He wasn't expecting someone as pretty as Saihara to swing his way when he met the other boy, and yet there they were, watching a killing show in its fifty second season, with popcorn, drinks and kisses all over. "Ooh, ooh! I think Amami-kun is finally going to expose the Mastermind!" Saihara had exclaimed at the end of the season. A few hours passed. As Ouma and Saihara wrapped up their seasonal date night, an advertisement for Dangan Ronpa applicants appeared.

_"Attention to all die hard Dangan Ronpa fans! With Season 52 wrapped up and done, we need our cast for our 53rd Season! Interested in applying for the biggest show on air? Live to be rich, or die remembered by millions of fans! Everybody wins! Talent application forms can be found on our official website! Submit your talent and special requests to DanganRonpa.Net/Submit/53 to fill out our free application! Hope to see you die hard fans there! Upupupupu!"_

The moment Ouma saw the sparkle in Saihara's eyes, he knew it was over, because Saihara had turned old enough to apply yesterday.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

He hits send on his own application, hoping, praying he will get to join with Saihara in the next season.

He listed his character traits as extremely intelligent, cunning, tactful and funny. He threw the last one in for Saihara, he always had a liking to the comedic characters. Listed at the bottom of the form is a warning about every overly good trait warning about an equally bad if not worse one in the final cut of the character. Ouma shrugged it off. He needed those traits to survive, survive with Saihara, who was a Kirigiri fan to the death and marked his talent as detective. Ouma left his open. He couldn't decide.

Worst case scenario, he gets in and Saihara doesn't. Ouma doesn't even like the show, and with Saihara's dedication, they would probably break up the moment the email came across. Best case scenario, they both get rejected and continue Dangan Ronpa from their side of the screen, if Saihara is a little sad about it. Either way, the fifty-third season would be the one, the time, when he drags out the small, black box he's been avoiding for a year now.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Ouma stumbles out of a locker, and there's a black box in his hands. Inside is a ring, but he doesn't really need it, so he tosses it aside, adjusting the checkerboard scarf tied neatly around his neck and strutting out. Today was a good day to cause some chaos, despite not knowing where he is or how he got here.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

Back to the matter at hand, Saihara had broken off into another rant about how great Dangan Ronpa is, how great the fifty-third season is going to be, what he would do if he was on the show... he even gave himself an ahoge under his hat, he was so dedicated. The two got to their feet, to find they weren't alone. Thirteen other bodies stood in the dark room with them, all equally confused.

"It's a BEAR-y good morning!!"

Fifteen pairs of eyes turn to the chorus of voices that had announced the phrase. Five plush bears in an array of colors had appeared in the room. "Monokumarz!!" They all declared. Saihara let out a soft yet long squeal, grabbing Ouma's arm and focusing his full attention on the bears who had entered. Yeah, he was clearly fanboying. The red bear took the lead. "Welcome, participants of the fifty-third season of Dangan Ronpa!"

"What?" A female voice asks. "Hey, Monotaro! Ya gotta explain it to them!" The blue one with a guitar shouts. "Right, right. We did have to pull a few strings with time to get you guys here!" Monotaro exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "MONO-TA-RO CAN EXPLAIN VER-Y WELL. IT WILL HELP US GET A-LONG." The green bear chimed. "It's amazing to see how far our students have come... I'm tearing up..!" The pink one declares. "Hurry up the damn explination!!" A masculine voice Ouma finds much too familiar exclaims. "Upupupupu, don't get too hot headed, considering this place, you have all the time in the world!"

Saihara was squealing more audibly now as a larger, black and white bear struts into veiw. "My, my, that's quite enough from you all. Congrats, you pathetic excuses for living things made it onto the most popular show in the world to date, the murder mystery to end all murder mysteries, blah blah blah..." The ever renowned Monokuma drawled. "Explination time. You see, to preserve the ethnicity of our wonderful television show, we've harnessed the power of time travel! A lot more interesting than some grad speach now, huh? Anyway, we picked your sorry asses off your couches and sent you here, where time doesn't exist, so you can meet the sparkling cast of characters you became for the show! The other side of this door is the set, and they're all waiting to meet you! Upupupupu!" Monokuma explains.

"Dad, you forgot the two exceptions..." Monosuke deadpans.

"Oh right. Due to us retrieving these contestants moments before their deaths, Astronaut Kaito Momota and Supreme Leader Kokichi Ouma will not be joining the initial meeting, as they are in intensive care for terminal illness and Lethal Torture Syrum poisoning respectivly. Other than that, you should know that our protagonist is Detective Shuuichi Saihara, *Saihara squeals even louder* our Mastermind is Cosplayer Tsumugi Shirogane, and there's a list of murderers and their victims on the door. The full fifty-third season will be playing perpetually in the gym for the rest of eternity. Thank you for your participation in the fifty-third season of Dangan Ronpa...." Monokuma finishes.

"Bye-kuma!!" The bears all leave.

Saihara finally stops squealing. But Ouma is terrified. Kaito Momota is here? He lead a gang of bullies along with Gonta Gokuhara when Ouma was at his old middle school. He grasps Saihara's hand tightly. The faster they're out of there, the better. "Let's go, Shuuichi-kun. The faster we leave, the faster we meet them, right?" Ouma says. Saihara grabs his boyfriend by the arm and drags him outside. Ouma takes a deep breath. He doesn't know what's waiting, or what either of them has become, but Saihara looks like the happiest man on earth at the moment.

That's enough to get him to smile, too.


	2. Me and My Underwhelming Personality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door to destiny awaits.

Saihara tugs Ouma across the room, toward the big steel door at the other end.

They glance the list Monokuma had mentioned briefly, Ouma feeling bile rise in his throat when his eyes trace the snippet of chapter five. Kokichi Ouma murdered by Kaito Momota. "He must have been so proud of himself..." mutters the boy, as steam hisses from the door, metal creaking as it pried it's own heavy weight open. Saihara was practically bouncing up and down beside Ouma, and his excitement was a little contagious. Light began to filter through the slow opening door, Ouma beginning to tremble with nervousness. What had this show made them into? What would they think of them? What had he become? This storm of similar questions swam in his head as his eyes adjusted to the light, fourteen distinct shadows standing on the other side.

"This is happening, Kichi-chan! It's really happening!" Saihara had exclaimed, shaking his boyfriend by the arm. Ouma blushed at his nickname. One of the figures took the lead of the crowd, dark blue hair Ouma isn't used to seeing without a hat and eye lined golden eyes he would recognize anywhere. It was a second Saihara walking toward them. Ouma's boyfriend looked like he was going to faint from sheer excitement, as the tugging on Ouma's sleeve rapidly increased. The other Saihara, wearing a more sleek, lightly striped if you look closely enough, Ouma mentally nicknames him Stripehara to differentiate the two from each other, as he begins to size them up with the more sharp golden eyes than what the smaller boy was used to. The Saihara that Ouma knew only got that cold if you insulted Dangan Ronpa to his face. Things come to a standstill, Saihara stops tugging Ouma's arm as the two taller boys lock eyes. Slience.

Then the other Saihara punches Ouma's boyfriend in the face.

"Shuuichi-kun!" Ouma cries, rushing to the other boy who had fallen to the ground due to the punch. He sits up, a bruise already forming on his pale cheek and a bit of blood trickling from his mouth from the force of the blow. Ouma looks back up at "Stripehara", who is glaring down at the both of them. Ouma and Saihara are silent. "You don't deserve to meet the people you supported the ruining of their lives for..." The detective says coldly. "Wh-what?" Ouma mutters. "Everyone in that back room supported Dangan Ronpa, a show with fifty three seasons of death, to the point where they had to master time travel to keep running. You don't deserve to meet us," the cold toned Saihara continued, before turning on his heel and walking away, leaving Ouma and his boyfriend on the ground.

The crowd disperse, most glare, but a few waved. A girl with white hair and a bright yellow jacket gives the biggest welcome, as more leave the room Saihara and Ouma had. Saihara is still sprawled on the ground when someone offers to help him up. Ouma accepts the offer and the two help Saihara to his feet, the boy leaning for support on Ouma. "Th-thank you..." Saihara mutters, looking up at the other that is clearly taller than him. "Gonta is always happy to help!" Calls the other voice, as Ouma shudders a minute before stiffening.

"Gonta....as in Gonta Gokuhara-kun...?" Ouma asks, his back still turned to the anonymous helper. "Yes, that's Gonta's name. Nice to meet you!" Gonta replies. Ouma barely hears the greeting, caught in the past where the same name is a death sentence to a kid like him. The words "Big Bad Gonta is Coming to Kick You Into the Dirt" ring in his head. He hugs tighter to the dizzied Saihara in his arms, sparing a glance backward to their helper.... yeah, it is that Gonta Gokuhara. Though, he's smiling genuinely, Ouma had never seen him so relaxed looking before. "Can Gonta help with anything else?" He asks. "No thanks, Gokuhara-kun... it's fine..." Ouma says. Gonta leaves, waving.

While Ouma was still in a bit of a stupor, Saihara heard fast approaching footsteps. "Ouma, those two big looking guys are making a beeline for us..." he comments. The other looks up. Oh, there is the Gonta he knows. And, Kaito is with them. Clearly some things don't change. "We're coming to pound your gay ass into the dirt!" Kaito calls at Ouma angrily. "We need to go..." Ouma says, it's his turn to drag Saihara by the arm. They flee, running with the two bullies hot on their tails, ranting about how their faces were going to get pounded into the ground.

They run into the school on set, round a corner and hide in a classroom.

"Kichi-chan...." Saihara begins. "Remember that pair of bullies from my old school? Yeah, that was them..." Ouma explains. "It's not going to be pretty if they find us..." Saihara points out. Ouma nods. They stare at each other in silence. "Other than that, how's... this event.... so far? Is it cool in the world of Dangan Ronpa?" Ouma asks. "Well, aside from getting punched in the face by the protag and getting chased by your middle school bullies, it's been nice!" Saihara says. His smile is contagious as usual. "So... lets call it a date?" Ouma offers. "Yeah, I guess it is..." Saihara replies.

They stare each other in the eye a while. Saihara leans down and pecks Ouma on the lips, despite the swelling in his cheek. "Man that other Saihara hits hard... has he been working out?" Saihara asks. "Looked like it, to be honest..." Ouma says, flushed. "Felt like it when his fist introduced itself to my face..." Saihara chuckles back. The blush at each other. "Love you, Shuui-kun..." Ouma announces softly. "Love you too, Kichi-chan," Saihara says back. "I think we lost them by now... wanna explore?" Ouma suggests. The other nods, taking Ouma's hand and they walk out of the classroom together.

They walk the halls of Saishuu Academy, smiling. A lady in a long maid's dress meets with them and sees the bruise on Saihara's cheek, and leads them to the temporary infirmary at the school, as there isn't an actual room at the school. "There's already two inside, their still recovering from their cases and the circumstances of their near death moments. One's sick and the other is badly poisoned. Please be respectful of them," the maid, Toujou, told them, and they nod. Toujou opens the door, and inside are two beds, one with two figures, holding hands, one sitting up and one standing beside, the other with a lone individual laying down. The room was dimmed to keep the occupants from getting migranes. "I'll get you something for your cheek, just wait here," Toujou instructs.

Seeing as one was busy, Ouma walks over to see if the other is asleep.

He isn't, he's wide awake, and he locks violet eyes with Ouma. "Ni...shishi.... hello there, mirror mirror...." he says. His words are weak and tired. He's hooked up to a lot of machines, a heart monitor, I.V, an oxygen tube is in his nose, and he looks absolutely miserable aside from the soft smile on his lips. "Err... hi..." Ouma returns his greeting, still comprehending the sight in front of him. On the bed was his character, the one, he supposed, was suffering from poisoning. The I.V must be filled with some sort of antidote. Saihara had walked beside him, but said nothing. "Pretty nasty bruise there, Saihara-chan..." teases the other Ouma. This causes the other to look up from holding hands with the other visitor.

"Oh, you guys are those pregame people those bears were yapping about..." he says. He must be the sick one. "Yeah... that's us..." Saihara says. "Cool. I'm Kaito Momota, soon to be famous in space, or so I thought I was gonna be..." The sick guy introduced. Ouma almost didn't recognize him due to how laid back he was, or the nifty space coat, and it's still dark in the room anyway. "Hey, Harumaki! Say hi to our guests, why don'tcha?" Momota prompts the other visitor. "Maki Harukawa, stay away from Kaito and I," she says coldly, gripping Momota's hands a little tighter. Ouma and Saihara take a step back. Momota chuckles warmly. "Harumaki is just a bit rough around the edges," he comments. "My, Momota-chan, quite the understatement there. 'A bit rough' is barely scratching the surface...." The poisoned Ouma chimes in. "Shut it, you lying little shit," barks Momota. Poisoned Ouma just grins wider. He gets deemed Checkerboard Scarf, Momota gets deemed Space Guy, and Harukawa gets deemed Scary Lady mentally.

"Hi.... I'm Kokichi Ouma.... and this is Shuuichi Saihara.... my boy- best friend," Ouma introduced. Saihara waves. Checkerboard Scarf seems to adopt a sly smile. Space Guy smiles warmly, Scary Lady turns away. It's quiet again, before the bullies from eariler burst in the room. 

"There you aaaarrre!" One of them announces. "Ooh, look. We get an audience. You gay little sissies will be coughing up dirt for the next month!" The other adds. They threatening smack their fists against their palms. "Long time no see, purple princess. Can't believe you left our school because of us. My fist missed your face, you know..." Kaito growls, Gokuhara chuckling beside him. The approach, and Ouma backs away, clasping Saihara's hand. "Time to eat dirt!" Kaito declares, winding back a punch while Ouma is backed into the corner. He closes his eyes and braces for impact.

There's the sound of skin hitting skin, but Ouma is unharmed.

He opens his eyes, and Space Guy is standing in front of him, holding Kaito's fist. "Wow, I know Shuuichi described you as an ass in your audition video, but this is a whole new level, man," Space Guy points out, before hitting Kaito dead in the nose with a punch of his own, causing the bully to stumble backward. Gokuhara, on the other hand was getting his rear kicked by Scary Lady. Ouma hears the soft chanting of "fight, fight, fight," coming from Checkerboard Scarf. The bullies retreat with their tails between their legs. "...thank you..." Ouma quips. "No prob, man!" Space Guy declares, giving a thumbs up.

"Mister Kaito, please get back to bed. Your illness is too severe to be moving that much." Toujou had finally come back. Scary Lady helps Space Guy back into bed. "I have to go now, you'll be there in spirit," she says. "Say hi to Shuuichi when you get there," Space Guy replies, as Scary Lady leaves. Toujou presses a washcloth to Saihara's swollen cheek. "Mister Kokichi, if you never sleep at all, you won't recover. Please get some rest for once this week. No sleep at all is unhealthy regardless your condition," Toujou instructs. "Aww, you figured me out again..." Checkerboard Scarf whines. "Eyeliner isn't going to mask the bags under your eyes forever," Toujou instructs. Ouma and Saihara look onward at the scene. All in all, a very eventful day. They finish icing Saihara's bruise and begin to head out again. Ouma looks back at Checkerboard Scarf breifly, holding Saihara's hand. They lock eyes a moment.

...Did he just see envy in them?


End file.
